1956 Phil and Dave's 500: The Most infamous incident in Piston Cup Australia History
The 1956 Phil and Dave's 500 at Nightdona Australia International Speedway was the only time a grenade killed a racer, that being Sweet Gas racer Al Black. Ivan Yoder won the infamous race with Ezra Jameson 2nd and Desmond Carsons 3rd. Transcript Larry: There is no more infamous incident in Piston Cup Australia than this one. Bob: The 1956 Phil and Dave's 500 at Nightdona Australia Speedway. An incident so infamous nobody could ever forget. Racer Al Black was killed by a grenade. Larry: It started a few days before that when Al's longtime rival Stifter's Drugs racer Manny Corner, his dad Lewis and brother Jack came up with a plan called Operation Overkill. The plan was that Manny's brother Jack would come to the family VIP area near the pits of Manny, throw a grenade on the track and have Al run over it and die. Bob: Jack secretly carried the grenade with him. On lap 143 of the race, the plan was carried out successfully as Jack threw the grenade on turn 3 just as Al ran over it and it exploded. The 28 year old Al was dead instantly with oil splattering everywhere including on the fans with fire everywhere. John Brush of Iron Gary's, who was behind him, was also hurt and he fainted seeing the sight of the dead racer. Oreo racer Desmond Carsons (Dave's younger brother), Papa Rivera's racer George Cartman, Comdey Midnight of Joy racer Ezra Jameson, and Corrosion Seal racer Ivan Yoder also witnessed the explosion. Larry: The CBS broadcast was stopped as Al's remains were being cleared up. Jack and his dad Lewis were arrested for being involved. It was only 3 years later in 1959 that police found out it was indeed Manny Corner's idea. Manny was arrested in 1959. Bob: Al remains the only racer to be killed by someone else in racing history. Jack died in prison in 1973 at the age of 41. Manny got released in 1986. Transcript of Race GRENADE! Bob: UH OH! SOMEONE THROWS SOMETHING ON THE TRACK! HERE COMES AL BLACK! IT'S AN EXPLOSIVE! HE GETS KILLED! I REPEAT! KILLED! DECEASED! THE GUY WHO HAS THROWN THE THING IN THE TRACK MUST GET ARRESTED! PLEASE! I HAVE TO CALL PINKIE AND SPIKE! (grabs his VeggiePhone and calls Spike) Bob: Hello Spike? Spike (from the phone): Yes Bob? Bob: I think one of our racers just died by grenade or some sort of explosive! I don't know who the (Popeye Toot) that was! Spike: WHAT!? Pinkie (from the phone): OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! WHO WAS IT!? Larry: Al Black! Pinkie: YOU MEAN MANNY CORNER'S RIVAL!? Larry: Yup! That's him! HE (Ahooga) EXPLODED AFTER HE RAN OVER A GRENADE! IT'S TOO HISTORIC AND DEADLY! THE RACE IS STOPPED AND POLICE AND SECURITY ARE FINDING OUT! Bob: Junior Asparagus is seen with Ivan Yoder and Ezra Jameson. Junior? Junior Asparagus: We have male racer Ivan Yoder of Team Corrosion Seal and female racer Elena "Ezra" Jameson of Team Comdey Midnight of Joy talking about the death of Al Black. Guys go ahead. Ezra: How did someone even get an explosive on the track! I bet you Manny did this! Ivan: Who is going to race for Team Sweet Gas now that Al is pretty much scrap metal now!? Junior Asparagus: We now listen to the founders of the sponsor who sponsors this event, Phil Thornton and Dave Carsons who talk about the event. Phil: OH MY GOODNESS! THAT IS THE CRAZIEST THING EVER! Dave: HOLY (Popeye toot)! AL BLACK EXPLODED AND DIED! AND IT'S ALL THANKS TO AN EVIL CAR! (later) Bob: We got updates that it was a grenade! BUT WHO DID IT? The police are finding out now (the police car sees someone holding many grenades) Police Car: HEY YOU! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST! YOU THREW THE GRENADE AT HIM! Jack Corner: It is me. Yes! HAHA! THAT STUPID IDIOT IS DEAD! (The police cars take Jack to jail) Junior: WE DONT KNOW WHO THAT CAR WAS! But we know that car threw the explosive and is now going to be sent to jail! Poor Al Black though. I do feel like Manny Corner was somehow involved in this and the car that threw the explosive might have been his friend or something. More information will be revealed soon. (End of Transcript) Results #Ivan Yoder - 200 laps #Ezra Jameson - 200 laps #Desmond Carsons - 200 laps #George Cartman - 200 laps #to be continued by Ruby or Win95 Category:Historic Races